


Surprises Falling From The Sky

by flyingcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dr. Strange regrets bringing Loki, Gen, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki is a Bad Bitch, Loki is feeling stabby, Thor (Marvel) Gets a Hug, vine references, you can't kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcat/pseuds/flyingcat
Summary: Shortly before the battle with Thanos begins, Dr. Strange decides to invite a special guest to the fight.It doesn't go as well as expected.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Surprises Falling From The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/gifts).



> For GwendolynStacy, I wish you a happy birthday and I hope you enjoy reading this!<3

Everyone was readying themselves to battle Thanos and his army when one last portal opened itself in the sky. Loki fell through, screaming his head off and thudded face-first on the ground.

Everybody was staring at him.

Grunting and visibly angry, Loki raised his head.

"I have been falling-" He panted harshly. _"-for five years!"_

He slowly got to his feet, looking around.

When his gaze fell upon Dr. Strange, his face distorted angrily.

"You again!"

He stalked angrily over to him, a knife appearing in his hands.

"I will kill you, you second-rate sorcerer!"

Dr. Strange tried to point him in the direction of Thanos instead, who was looking rather lost with the direction things had taken.

"But-!"

"Surprise!", Loki said dryly. "Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me."

"I killed you!" Thanos was gesturing at Loki, his confusion making way for his anger.

Loki flipped his hair back over his shoulders. "I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me."

"Did you just quote a vine?!" Peter piped up excitedly, his mask retracting, his face underneath delighted.

"The fall was very long and I had time." Loki shrugged, turning back to Strange, another knife materializing in his other hand. " _You_ on the other hand are not a bad bitch and I will kill you."

Strange took a step back, pointing weakly at Thanos. "What about him? Don't you want to kill him?"

Loki waved dismissively with his knife.

"I will deal with him later. _He_ has only tried to kill me. _You_ on the other hand have _annoyed_ me." Loki narrowed his eyes at Strange. "Remember that for the rest of your rather short life, sorcerer, you _don't annoy the God of Mischief!_ "

He began to absently flip his knives, a gleeful glint appearing in his eyes.

"Now then, sorcerer. I do hope you will at least give me a little challenge."

Strange just looked very resigned. He raised his eyes to the sky and muttered. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Thanos -and all the other heroes- had followed their interaction with confused fascination.

Tony leaned over to Steve and whispered: "I thought Thor said he was dead?"

"That’s what I thought." Steve shrugged. "But apparently this guy just keeps escaping death."

Next to them Thor was nearly crying from happiness.

"Brother! You are alive!"

Loki, who had meanwhile happily started to chase Strange around with knives idly twirling between his fingers, yelled: "Not now, Thor, I will stab you later!"

Tony had never seen someone look as happy as Thor after hearing such a threat.

The rest of the Avengers finally shook off their confusion and charged at Thanos.

* * *

The battle was going relatively well at least until Thanos nearly got a hold of the Infinity gauntlet.

As soon as Loki noticed that, he abandoned his attempts at skewering Strange and charged at Thanos with an unholy screech.

Thanos tried to dodge but Strange chose exactly this moment to open a portal right before Thanos.

Loki had too much momentum and ran through, popping back out of another portal located directly behind Thanos.

He buried his knives deep into the Titan’s neck. Blood was spilling over his hands. Thanos choked.

"Nebula!"

Loki called out to the cyborg and when he was sure that he had her attention, he made an inviting gesture with a bloodied hand.

"He's all yours."

Nebula took a sword and decapitated Thanos.

She stared at Thanos’ corpse for a few seconds, then glanced at Loki. "Thank you."

Loki gave her a toothy grin. "You’re welcome."

His eyes fell onto Strange again, who took a wary step back as soon as he noticed. Loki’s grin widened. "Now if you’ll excuse me", he gave a mocking bow, "I have other obligations."

He conjured up a knife and took a slow step into the direction of Strange who was looking like he deeply regretted bringing Loki to this fight.

Fortunately Thor interrupted by crying out "Loki!" and running at him. Strange gave a sigh of relief as Loki turned away, an annoyed frown on his face.

"Can’t this wait until I finally stab the sorcere-" He broke off with a wheeze when Thor enveloped him in a crushing hug.

Thor’s shoulder’s were shaking. "I thought you were dead!"

Loki’s face softened. Slowly raising his arms, he returned the hug.

"I’m here. We’re okay."

Thor sniffled. "Do you want to stab me?"

Loki’s laugh sounded dry and a bit sad. "No, I’m good."

Nebula popped up next to them, her sword still dripping with blood. "I could stab you."

Tony showed up next to them and put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing exactly that. "No one is stabbing anyone!"

"Spoilsport", Nebula muttered but dutifully put her sword away.

  
  
Thor and Loki kept hugging.

The others gave them space, not willing to break this moment up. If they did they'd probably get stabbed by Loki. And no one was willing to risk being his next target. So they left them alone.

During the fight dust had been whirled up but now it was settling, rays of sunshine slowly peeking through.

The sun shone on all of them again.


End file.
